Night World Secret Vampire Edit
by Natalie Jayne
Summary: This is an edit of the first few chapters in the 'Secret Vampire'. I have taken some of the original ideas and added in some of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning; the first official day of the holidays; I mean the weekend doesn't really count. And on the first day of the holiday I had an early wake up call.

'Poppy, James is here to see you'

I sat up straight and looked in the mirror. Great, I looked a mess. The next few minutes I spent running around my room trying to get ready. T-shirt, jeans, converses, cardigan, belt. James was my best friend, but sometimes I wished he was more than that. I love him more than I can possibly say. Bag, purse, mirror, brush; that's why looking nice is important.

'Poppy are you…'

'Yes I'm awake'

I had sorted out my clothes but not my hair. How should I have it? Up-do, straight, curly? I grabbed a hair bobble and quickly shoved my hair; like he would care. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

When I got into the kitchen everyone else was sat down having breakfast. Mum and Phil were sat at the table eating toast. And as usual y annoying brother was boring my mother to death with one of his lectures for college. Who thinks about college in the holidays for goodness sake? James was stood at the juicer. He heard me put my bag on the counter and turned around; He smiled. His smile was to die for.

'So what do you want to do on the first official day of summer?' James asked.

'I don't know; maybe the beach or the cinema. Or we could go shopping and how could I forget…'

'Ok, I get the idea' he chuckled.

He walked over to me and passed me a glass of freshly made orange juice. I starred into the glass. He was a great chef. Just useless with a blender; he had forgotten to drain the bits out. I took a sip just to be polite but would tell him about his error later on. Suddenly I felt a sharp shooting pain across my stomach; Mum turned around. I dropped the glass of orange on the floor as I doubled over in pain. I started to feel dizzy; ten I passed.

When I woke I found my head on James lap. He was stroking my hair. Phil was brushing up and mopping the floor where the glass had smashed while mum was on the phone.

'Are you ok Poppy? You gave us a right scare' He asked. I just sat there and didn't reply but I think my smile said it all.

'I just rang the doctor. He says to take it easy for the next couple of days. If you get any more stomach cramps we are to take you up to the hospital'

This wasn't the first time that I had felt sharp pains in my stomach. It had been going on for quite a few months but I hadn't really worried about it. But today was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I sat up slowly as James supported my back. My brother Phil put the brush down and came over to me. He grabbed me under the arms. James tried to help lift me up but Phil shot him the evil eye so James left him to it. Phil slowly carried me over to the sofa. He wasn't the strongest of all people. But ever since father died he has cared for us all and tried to act as grown up as he can, he swore to father before he died that no matter what happened he would care for us.

'I guess we won't be doing much today then' James said as he walked across the room.

'She most certainly will not.'

'But mum I feel fine now! Honest.' I sat up on the chair and turned to face her. But the truth was that I didn't feel fine. If I was telling the truth; I felt worse than I ever had done.

'Poppy you look really ill. You're really pale and don't seem you usual energetic self.'

'For once I actually have to agree with your brother.'

Phil and James hardly ever agreed with each other. Phil thought that I shouldn't be friends with James. James has had a lot of girlfriends over the years and has broken up with them after a few months. Phil didn't want the same to happen to me. James on the other hand hated Phil because he always thought he knew best.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. The one time I wanted them to disagree; they agreed!

'I'll call back later' James said and he wandered over to the door.

The next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed attached by lots of wires. That's when my life really started.


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm afraid there is nothing we can do apart from more tests. The X-rays have come back with some results but we just need to back them up, so we have a deeper understanding of the problem'.

'Thanks you doctor' my mum replied as she came back into the cubical. She looked tired and pale. She walked to the side of my hospital bed and slumped in the chair.

'Mum, are you ok?' There was no reply. 'What did the doctor say?'

'I'm fine honey. The doctors just want to do a few more tests; just to confirm the problem.'

'But mum, I don't want anymore tests…I'm scared!'

'I know sweet pea but it's the doctor's orders.' She said as she clambered onto the hospital bed and gave me a hug. The last time that I had seen mum this upset was before father died. She has put on a brave face since then. It was now that I needed to be brave, for mum.

Phil burst into the cubicle holding a tray of polystyrene coffee cups. He placed them on the bedside table; then turned to face the window. He was worried, I could tell. I let go of mum and turned to face Phil.

'Phil, are you ok?' I asked.

'I'm fine Poppy. Now leave me alone' he snapped and then stormed out of the cubical. He looked upset. Mum turned to face me.

'I better go and find him. I'll be back in a minute.' Mum climbed off the bed and ran after him.

I starred around the hospital. IT was the summer holidays and I was stuck in the children's ward at the local hospital. The walls had Disney characters painted on them. The children in the cubicles next to me thought they were amazing. I thought differently.

After a few minutes a nurse appeared around the side of the curtain.

'Hi, you must be Poppy. I'm here to take a blood sample; doctors orders'.

I stammered.

'Blood sample'.

'It will only take a minutes'. She replied.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and set up the needle and cartridges. She pulled out the parts one by one and assembled it a piece at a time. I turned to face the other way. I hate needles; but she has taken the sample before I even realised.

'Well done sweetie. Now that wasn't so bad was it? I will let you know if we need any more samples.' I closed my eyes and sighed.

She walked to the end of my bed and wrote on my clipboard. When she had finished she hung up my clipboard back at the end of my bed, put her pen in her pocket, checked her watch and left the cubicle.

I crawled to the end of the bed and picked up the clipboard. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. I wanted to know why everyone was so upset. I looked at the top sheet. The top sheet read 'patient notes for POPPY'. My hand started to shake. I flicked through the pages slowly. Wondering whether I should be doing this; I was having second thoughts. Did I really want to know what was wrong with me? I came across a page titled 'TEST RESULTS'. I scanned over the page. At the bottom of the page was a sentence wrote in neat handwriting. 'TEST RESULTS HOW THE PATIENT MAY HAVE CANCER. DIAGNOSTIC TO BE CONFIRMED'. I froze; cancer. I have cancer. Now I know why everyone was so upset. I slowly hung the clipboard back up and then crawled to the top of the bed. Maybe that's why Phil looked worried.

Father had died of cancer. He died two years ago when his cancer went undetected for months. Then when the cancer finally got diagnosed it was too late to save him. He had only weeks to live. He lived his last few weeks of life to the full. He wrote a list of things that he wanted to do before he died; and he ticked off everything on there.

I starred out of the window. The whole of the world was passing by me and I was missing it. I started to wonder whether I had made the most out of my life. I turned to my bedside table and grabbed a tissue and I pen. I spread the tissue out of my table. At the top of the tissue I wrote 'What I want to do in my life.' I started to write the list. Many of the things on the list I would not be able to do; like bungee jumping. But there was one thing I could do. Tell James that I love him

Suddenly the curtain moved and I heard a voice.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello' said a familiar voice. A hand pulled the curtain over; the curtain hooks rattled, it was James.

I smiled then looked down at myself in the hospital bed. I was in a hospital gown. I thought to myself the guy I love is in here and I'm in a hospital gown, how flattering.

'So' there was an awkward silence. 'How are you Poppy?' he asked as I pulled up the sheets over my hospital gown.

'I'm ok thanks apart from being stuck in this place.'

James pulled the curtain shut and sat on the end of the bed; it creaked. He looked around, looking rather lost for words.

'James…' he turned around. 'The doctors…they think that…I might have cancer'.

He stopped looking around and turned to face me. He looked petrified.

'Oh Poppy.'

'It's ok. Stuff happens. I guess cancer must run in the genes.' I laughed but he didn't laugh back.

I looked out of the window. I needed to distract myself. What if it really did run in the genes? Who would have it next? I looked down and sighed. Why me?

When I looked up James had moved from the end of the bed. He was sat next to me.

'Poppy, there has been something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time but, I never really knew how.' He put his hand on top of mine. 'I love you.'

I smiled. He loved me, he really loved me! I giggled.

'I love you too James.' He lifted his hand off mine and placed it on my cheek. He turned my face to face his. This is it; my first kiss, and it was with James. I starred into his eyes and we both leaned in.

'YOU!' I turned around to see Phil standing at the curtain. he had his arms folded across his chest and he was breathing heavily. James took his hand off my cheek.

'I knew you were up to no good.'

'What are you talking about?' James asked. He was as puzzled as me.

'Messing around with MY sister. You know she's ill! The last thing she needs is someone messing with her head, your just taking advantage of her. I should have known; what with all the girlfriends you have had an all. You like to take advantage of girls and sleep around.' James clenched his fists.

I picked up a pillow and launched it at Phil.

'Leave him alone!' I yelled.

Phil grabbed the pillow and threw it back in my face.

'Leave him alone, leave him alone! I promised dad before he died that I would protect you and mum from any harm, and especially creeps like him!' Phil pointed a finger at James. James stood up and starred at Phil.

'But…' I stammered.

'Get out James, and don't you ever come back! If I ever see you with my sister again I won't be held responsible for my actions'. Phil shouted.

James turned around to me and smiled.

'You heard me clear off!' Phil yelled, I had never heard him shout so loudly. Phil flung the curtain open with force and half the curtain came off the rail.

James pushed past Phil, left the cubical and stormed out of the wards.

'I hate you so much'. I whispered. I grabbed hold of my pillow and lay down. I couldn't face Phil not after what he had just done.

Phil walked over to the window and started to cry. I sat up. I had never seen Phil cry before. I didn't know what to do. I rolled out of the bed and grabbed some tissues.

I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and passed him the tissues.

'I'm sorry Poppy. I just want to keep my promise to dad. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you or mum like I lost'. He started to cry even more.

I grabbed hold of him and hugged him. I didn't know what to do. I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears. How would mum and Phil cope if I died? Phil had broken down at just the thought of it, and mum couldn't put on a brave face forever. I hugged him even tighter and didn't want to let go. It was funny because before now I wasn't really scared of death. But now I know I might die; well now I'm scared.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. As if I adapt it to my own then the whole story would change completely.

Thanks you for reading :D


End file.
